Can You Keep A Secret
by DaftCat
Summary: Axl finds himself involved with his friend Sean.. and when Axl decides to move on, Sean makes it clear he is going nowhere, resulting in a shock for the heck family 39 weeks later when Axl's plan falls through the floor. With Darrin as his only real friend to support him, how will Axl cope on his own? He has some growing up to do and FAST.


_Author note - I have tried very hard to make it flow well and have tried to ensure there are no grammar errors and it all make sense, i struggle with putting sentences together anyway, so i have tried hard to make this work, i hope this floats your boats!_

 ** _Wednesday, 2nd May 2014, 08:30 am_**

Axl once again thundered past his family members to the bathroom, nearly knocking sue flying to one again choke up his breakfast, heaving, coughing and spluttering, barely making the toilet.

'Axl! for god sake that's the 3rd time this week, you are sick you need to stay home from school you're gonna spread it around!' His mother shouted through the bathroom door

He emerged, looking awful. 'Mom I'm fi-' His sentence was cut short by a belch forcing its way up, followed by the bathroom door slamming shut yet again.

Frankie rolled her eyes, her baby was sick she was worried about him, even more so that he wasn't milking this time to have off from school... something wasn't right.

 **One year earlier**

The pair continued to nibble on each other's lips, moan into each other mouths, and slip their tongues deeper into each other's throat.

Axl and Sean had been 'seeing each other' for the past 2 months, everything was all very new, very fresh. Inexperienced Axl vs the lover of a god that was Sean. Sean broke away from his young lover just before the bell went for next class. Axls body quivered as they broke away from each other, his body craving more, needing more.

I'll see you in class he leaned forward, pressed his lips firmly into Axl's whilst grabbing his ass briefly but firmly. Sean hadn't done that before…..

….

Axl spent the next hour of math class with a raging erection, he felt as if he stared deeply at Sean long enough, he could quite possibly cum right there in his pants. Disappointingly enough for Axl, the pair had only ever kissed... nothing else. He looked at the clock, half hour left... he couldn't sit there any longer, after thinking of dead kittens enough to calm his throbbing manhood, he quickly excused himself from class and headed to the bathroom, he desperately needed to 'take care of himself'

Just as he approached the bathroom door, he heard footsteps up the stairs behind him.

'Where do you think you're going?' Sean stood with his arms folded, smirking.

'Wha- I'm just.. bathroom, I'm using the bathroom' Axl responded nervously managing to form a decent sentence.

'Is that right'... Sean moved his body closer to Axl's, before continuing 'it's so cute when you are trying to hide that…' Sean's eyes flickered towards his now once again full erection

Axl moved even closer to Sean. 'let's get out of here'

Sean looked around him, before looking back at Axl 'Do you want to?

Axl nodded 'Yeah'

Sean grinned 'Come on…. You drive… your place'

All of a sudden it all became real, too real. Axl's legs turned to jelly underneath him and he stumbled into Sean as they started to leave.

'Woah, come on its not that exciting.. you ok?...' Sean asked, concerned

Axl was humiliated, but decided to keep whatever was left of his cool in front of this guy

'Are you ok?' Sean asked again

'Yeah man… i.. yeah.. come on lets go'

 **A short time later**

They arrived at Axls home, he nervously fidgeted with the steering wheel, shifting in his seat.

'You coming?' Sean asked his driver

Nearly… he thought to himself

Axl led his friend into his home, where they had spent time together many times before, but never like this. Once the door was close, Axl surprised himself by taking the first move. He reached up and grasped the back of Sean's head, guiding him into a deep embrace.

'Ugh' Almost in unison the moaned into each other's mouths, as they continued with their usual lip nibbling, tongue teasing routine.

'Bedroom' Axl demanded

Sean raised his eyebrows, making Axl nervous for a moment.

'You're the boss' Sean replied, before heading to Axl's room. Axl followed, rubbing his hands together nervously and closed the door behind him.

He turned to find Sean standing with his shirt already removed, that toned muscular body staring him in the face. Axl gulped, eyed flickering from chest, to face, to torso, to his…..

'Gonna show me what you've got?' Sean asked softly

Axl froze, he looked at Sean sheepishly, staying silent

'Alright, I guess I'll show you instead…'

Without hesitating, Sean confidently slipped his hands around Axl's waist, loosening his belt before running his hands under his shirt, caressing his toned body. He continued to run his fingers through Axl's curly hair before biting his bottom lip, pushing his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. Axl could only groan with pleasure and allow him to take over his body.

Before Axl knew it he had his own shirt removed, laying on his back. Sean climbed on top of him, before planting kissed on his neck, and up across his jawline. And nibbling his right ear. Axl quivered from under the obvious GOD on top of him, craving more touch…. more feel… which was exactly what he received.

Sean lowered his head, Axl watching in anticipation, before teasing his nipple with his mouth. Axl's body convulsed under the sensation. Sean raised his head and chuckled, kissing him softly on the lips.

'Well, I guess if you liked that'

Sean moved even further down Axl's body, kissing his chest…. ribs, moving further and further down. Axl couldn't bare much more, he knew it wouldn't be long. Sean reached for Axl's jeans, tugging them down to release his erection, and without further ado, engulfed his entire length, massaging up and down with his wide tongue. Axl began to cry out uncontrollably, he reached down for a handful of Sean's hair, before he convulsed, gasping, choking on his own sound. As he came harder than he ever thought possible deep into his friends throat.

Sean raised his head, not even wiping his mouth 'well I see how it is'

'I…I' Axl began, terrified he would disapprove of his early ending

'Plenty more where that came from' Sean smirked

Sean began to climb between Axl's legs, both boys now naked, warm bodies finally receiving the contact they had craved. Sean proceeded to go kiss Axl softly, almost reassuring Axl that he was safe.

'Do you trust me?' Sean asked, nipping at Axl's bottom lip before kissing his neck

Axl could only nod and groan in response, words no longer possible

But it was all Sean needed

About a minute later Axl was on all fours as Sean slammed into him over and over from behind. It had hurt at first, but nothing could compare to hat he felt each time Sean hit that spot. Sean basked in the sound of uncontrollable cries of pleasure coming from his young lover. He reached forwards and grasped a handful of Axl's curly hair before pulling his head back toward him, exposing his throat and sunk his teeth into is neck before moving on to his shoulder, moaning into his ear. Axl's cried became choked, his body stiffened, cumming hard onto his quilt beneath him. Sean continued to hit that sweet spot over and over, until he also collapsed in a hot sweaty heap beside Axl. He wrapped his arms around his young lovers body, holding him close.

Axl lay limp, coming down from the ecstasy that still rolled throughout his body, not able to move.

 **A Little Over A Year Passes;**

Axl and Sean continued with their 'relationship' for the next year, never official, always a secret. Axl had developed very confused feelings about Sean, he couldn't tell if what he did feel was love or just excitement….experimentation. Sean never really showed any signs of affection. Leaving Axl to feel like a sex slave, even though somehow...he liked it.

After 14 months of sexual relationship, Axl decided it needed to come to an end, he was sick of just being needed when Sean decided he was needed, not 'just because' like other couples. It made sense to him to finish it now, plus no one knew about it so it felt it was less pressure to keep it going. He wondered how long it might be before he found another guy or girl to love, if he ever would….

Axl proceeded to meet Sean in the usual place for Friday mornings, just outside the school by the bins at 8:30 am to make out until the bell went for first period. He imagined not being able to kiss him again, how good it felt. No, he decided it had gone on for long enough.

Axl looked up as Sean parked his car, before walking towards him, checking his phone. 'Hey' Sean approached, closing in on him, wanting their usual activity.

Axl spoke before any more could happen. 'Sean, we need to talk, well I need to talk.. I mean'

Sean just looked at him, looking half confused and half angry, for delaying his wanted bodily contact.. suddenly Axl felt uneasy, maybe somewhere isolated wasn't the best idea...

'Sean we can't do this any more, I can't do this any more'... he paused ' This whole thing needs to stop, i know its not going anywhere, and i like you, i like this... but its been a year now... it's not... i don't know.. it's not what i need'

Without even saying a word, Sean forced Axl to the ground, scraping his shoulder in the process, hurting him.

'Sean man what are you doing! You're hurting me!' Axl called out, taken compltetely by surprise

'Shut up' Sean responded tugging at Axl's belt

'Sean stop!' Axl begged

'Shut up' Sean responded again, managing to expose Axl enough to get inside of him.

'Sean!..ACH!' Axl whimpered as he received a punch to the ribs for not doing as he was told followed by Sean forcing his hard, dry.. and unprotected.. penis up inside of him. Axl felt like he was being torn in two

'Just take it you disgusting bitch' Sean growled in his ear

Axl froze up, he was terrified, he was no match he didn't stand a chance again Sean.

For the next 7 minutes Axl was painfully raped by someone he once could trust. He lay there on the hard concrete, his back grazed up by the friction, bleeding with his shoulder. When Sean was finished, he got up, sorting out his jeans, before trying to help Axl to his feet. Axl was in too much pain to speak, too much humiliation, too much fear, too much.. nothing... He sunk back down to the ground.

'Pussy fucking bitch' Sean spat at him before leaving him on his own.

Axl slumped against the large bin behind him, belt and zipper still undone around his hips. He didn't feel anything, he was just... he felt... everything inside him had died...A few moments passed before he attempted to get back to his car. He pulled himself up, re dressing himself, wincing, sobbing at the pain that had been caused. feeling for his shoulder where he had been hurt, and the burning pain from the unwanted intrusion. Axl knew he needed to get home where he was safe.. today wasn't the day for school.

 **5 weeks later**

Over the next few weeks after the incident.. Axl had started feeling nauseas on his drive to school each morning, he put it down to however it was he must be feeling.. he hadn't wanted to piece everything together, he wanted to forget...

On this particular day, Axl was starting to feel relaxed now that Sean had been away for the whole time ever since.. what happened.. Axl was late that morning he had been so tired recently, he didn't know why. He went to his locked to get some things, unloaded half the crap out of his bag he didnt need... When he felt breath down the back of his neck...

...Axl didn't even move, only his eyes shifted to look toward the figure behind him. al of a sudden, to Axls terror, The figure wraped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck.. before pressing a hand into Axls belly.

'Haven't you got rid of it yet?' Sean questioned the terrified boy

'What?' Axl managed to respond

'The shit you've got growing inside you, is it dead yet' Sean asked bluntly, right into Axl's ear

'I dont...' Axl genuinely didn't know where Sean was going with this, or what it meant.

Sean paused 'So you're never got pregnant?'

Axl's world suddenly fell upside dow around him. Was he pregnant? How could be be so stupid, of course Sean used no protection, of course he knew the risk that carried of pregnancy.. but he just never thought... he never thought about anything at all.

Sean tightened his hold around Axl, waiting for the right or the wrong answer...

'It's dead' Axl responded. Hoping if he gave him the answer he wanted, he would go away

Axl felt Sean's grip reduce, and then he let go. 'Great, well I'll see you around' and with that Sean turned left a very terrified newly pregnant boy at his locker

 **15 weeks**

And here he was...

pushing past his family to get to the bathroom in time to throw up...

The morning sickness had been hard, trying to conceal it where he could.

He listened to his others complaints through the door... maybe today wouldn't be so bad of an idea to stay home.

He gasped and brought his breathing back under control as the sickness subsided. He emerged from the bathroom, looked at his mother, who was still standing there.

'I hope you've cleaned up in there... take the day off you're sick'

Axl slumped back to his bedroom, as he passed his full length mirror, something caught his eye. He stopped... before plucking up the courage to glance again, at his stomach... Surely you're not supposed to tell this early? wait... how long had it been? He was sure it hadn't been that long. He grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his subtle bump. It looked more like he had gained a nit of weight...

He knew what it was and that was enough to want to hide it from the rest of the world.


End file.
